Fake Dating
by CannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Rose's boyfriend breaks up with her,so she and Scorpius try to make him they succeed or does something unexpected happen in the middle? Please Read and Review


Rose Weasely was desperately hoped that her life would turn out to be an adorable romantic had clung on to the first guy she found and had held on for dear where that had gotten reread the letter her (now ex) boyfriend had sent her.

_Rose,_

_You know that I really liked you,but now I'm over you.I'm with someone else and have been seeing her for the past six weeks since the summer vacations name is Sylvia Thompson and I am very happy now, in fact I'm happier with her than I ever was with is no need for you to write back or to ever talk to me again._

_Sean _

She felt the tears dripping down her face knew that her best friend,Albus was right down the hall and that her favorite cousin,James was home too because she was staying with the Potters for those last few weeks of the opened the door to her room and shouted in shaky voice,'AL!JAMES!I REALLY NEED YOU TWO'

Within ten seconds Albus was in her room and James was right behind held out the letter for them to finished reading first and he just stood up and hugged her tight without saying a word. When he finally let her go,Al wiped away her started abusing him and said swear words that Aunt Ginny would wash their mouths with soap for was why she loved them,they would just understand and would never ask she just started cheering up another letter came for said-

_Just in case the message didn't penetrate your thick skull,I'm saying it in fewer words-I am breaking up with you._

She burst into tears again and at that moment,her other best friend walked was Scorpius had completely forgotten that he was going to be staying at the Potters' saw her crying and his eyes widened in asked,'What happened,Rosie?'She just handed him th skimmed through them and immediately a look of anger appeared on his looked at him and said,'I second we get back to school,I'm going to tear him limb from limb with my bare hands'

Scorp shook his head and said,'I propose we make him jealous'James asked,'What do you have in mind?' 'We get Rosie a fake boyfriend'her ever so helpful best friend suggested.

* * *

It was almost dinner time and the four of them were going over possibilities,Rose having reluctantly agreed after a lot of persuading from the said,'What about Lorcan or Lysander?'Scorpius answered,'No two are friends with the stupid git' Rose said,'Frank could be a good choice,I mean,he wouldn't spill the beans on the whole "fake" part of the relationship'Then Albus said,'The Longbottoms are in France at the moment and there's no chance of meeting them before we go back to school and the whole point of the thing is for us to get him to believe that Rose acquired her new boyfriend over the summer,plus,I'm dating Alice,so it'd be really awkward for us and the rest of the family'

After a couple more minutes of thinking,James said,'I have an amazing if Scorpius became Rose's fake boyfriend?There are so many people out there who have been placing bets on when Rosie and Scorp would get together'The two people in question looked completely taken aback,then Rose asked,'There are?'

'Yup'Al answered,popping the 'p'.He continued,'As a matter of fact,I have a bet going on for "by the end of the summer"so if both of you went into a fake relationship,it would be extremely beneficial for some of us'

'YOU BET ON US!'Rose and Scorpius yelled at the third member of their just a lot more persuading,Rose and Scorpius finally agreed to fake and Al exchanged secret smiles.

* * *

'So,let's go over the plan' Albus whispered'You and Rose walk into the station with James,mum,dad and me,but you two will be a little ahead of us,holding hands,which is basically an opportunity for more people to spot you and for more gossip to shouldn't be any problems cause Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron aren't here and mum and dad are in on two of you will then go into Prefects compartment and the Head Girl,James' girlfriend is also in on it,so she'll give you two duty together and not with any other she announces that,you guys can act all lovey dovey and kiss or ,it's gonna be your first time kissing so I think you should practice before going scene in the Prefects compartment because James' girlfriend told him that the stupid prick is a Ravenclaw 's all it is for now'

Albus was saying all this in the Potters' was whispering because Lily thought that he and Rose were actually blushed a little at the thought of practicing a kiss with Rose because ,though she didn't realize it,he had a crush on was listening too and was looking a little nervous.

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross and the first part of the plan went perfectly without a were holding hands and a bunch of people saw them and immediately told their ,about half the people they knew had heard about their "relationship" before they had even boarded the was now time for them to enter the Prefects before they entered the compartment,Rose pulled him into an empty only had time to say'What' before her lips came crashing down onto arms found their way around her waist and hers were around his felt so ,they were kissing more passionately than legs were around his came up for air and then it was Scorpius' turn to kiss only took her a second to suddenly,the compartment door was saw who was inside and saw the way her legs were wrapped around was quickly ran asked,'What just happened?'.She said,'I don't and there's something you should know'He asked'What'.She answered,'This thing doesn't need to be fake cause there are feelings involved'

He grinned at her,closed the compartment door and said,'Well,anyway we know who we have rounds with' before crashing his lips onto hers again.

* * *

A/N-How was it?Please review.I'll even take messages that say you hate the be nice,it's my first published fanfic.


End file.
